


Narcissa's Happy News

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, knitting charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: After Lucius discovers his wife knitting baby clothes, panic sets in.





	Narcissa's Happy News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahLuzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLuzie/gifts).



> A big thanks to SarahLuzie for this irresistible plot bunny :-D

Lucius hummed very softly and unconsciously in thought as he entered the Manor library in search of a particular book. To his surprise, his wife was sitting at a table that was practically glowing from the sunlight streaming in through the window. In her hands, she had a pair of knitting needles and some yarn. In front of her, a parchment with a complicated pattern floated so that she could easily see it as she worked.

The thing that was surprising about this was that Narcissa was a master at using the knitting charm and hadn't done it by hand in as long as he could remember. Raising a brow but saying nothing, Lucius located his book, gave her one last loving glance, and left the library.

 

The next day, Lucius joined his beautiful wife in the sun room for lunch. He still had his nose in the book he was reading, which was an epic novel about a group of short men and a tall wizard who had decided to go on an adventure in a quest to steal treasure from a dragon. It was part of a series he'd read several times during the course of his life, not entirely sure why he liked it so much since it was written by a muggle.

Narcissa was humming serenely as she sipped from a cup of tea and monitored her knitting spell. From what he could discern from a quick and mostly disinterested glance, she was making a sock. Something about it caught his attention, and with a puzzled frown, he looked at the matching one she'd already finished at some point. It was positively tiny! Was she planning to free some house elves???

Utterly confused, Lucius shook it off as his wife going barmy now that the war was over.

 

The next day, Lucius was ready to move on to the next book in the series – which was about a vital quest the grandson of the main character from the first book had to undergo in order to save the world from certain evil. The same wizard was his guide. This time as he read the book, Lucius realized that he could sort of relate to some of the characters in a way that he never could before, which was a bit shocking.

As he walked into the sun room with his nose in the book, he noticed that his wife now seemed to be knitting a tiny jacket. It was so small that it wouldn't even be able to fit a house elf. He honestly couldn't recall seeing anything so small since Draco was a baby.

He shrugged it off at first as more evidence that his wife was going mad. The book had most of his attention, but something about his stray thought took root and exploded in his mind.

_ BABY _ ?!?!

With a soft gasp, he actually looked up from his book and studied the small pile of things on the table. There was a half dozen pairs of booties in different colors, two small things that looked a bit like underwear, a soft and elaborate gown-like thing, and another jacket-like thing. Every single item was so tiny that only an infant could wear them.

Lucius went bug-eyed and gulped several times in an effort to swallow the lump that had formed quite suddenly in his throat. Before he could gather up his wits to ask one utterly terrifying question, the nearby fireplace flared up and a woman Lucius recognized as one of Narcissa's distant cousins appeared in the emerald flames. With a smile and an exclamation of surprise, Narcissa rushed to have a nice long chat.

 

For the next week, Lucius nearly tore out his hair as he paced the halls of his palatial Manor. How could this have happened? He and his wife were getting on in years and he considered them too old to be starting over as parents. What was he supposed to do?  _ When _ was she planning to tell him already?!

How far along was she? She didn't  _ look _ pregnant, but she'd developed a nice layer of softness around her waist since the Dark Lord had been defeated. She wasn't fat by any stretch of the imagination, simply wobbly in all the right places, but was that a sign of pregnancy he hadn't noticed?

Meanwhile, the pile of tiny clothes continued to grow at an alarming rate. The anticipation was killing him! If he dwelled on the prospect of becoming a father all over again for too long, he'd end up panicking and have to Apparate to his private study in order to breath into a bag until he felt microscopically better.

When Narcissa informed him with utter seriousness that Draco was coming home for dinner and that he was expected to be on his best behavior, Lucius was dead certain that she was  _ finally _ going to announce the, er,  _ happy _ news. That made him hyperventilate all over again and he had to spend most of the day alone in his study trying everything he could to steady his nerves.

By the time Draco arrived for dinner, Lucius was ready to Avada Kedavra himself just to be free from the anxiety! He focused on Draco as much as possible, being unusually attentive in an effort to stop himself from panicking. Half of him wanted Narcissa to blurt it out immediately, and the other half wanted her to confess to pulling a cruel prank on him after all.

Draco seemed stunned by all the attention from Lucius, but aside from a moment of wariness, he seemed pleased by it. Just when Lucius thought he was going to spontaneously combust from the wait, Draco cleared his throat and set down his fork.

“So, erm, I have something important to tell you.”

Narcissa gave him a brilliant smile. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I, er, I'm...” He took a deep breath. “I'm going to have a baby.”

“Are you?” Narcissa asked in a tone that was just a hint too innocent. “Who's the lucky witch?”

“Er... I am...”

This actually took Narcissa aback. Meanwhile, Lucius was reeling from a jumble of thoughts that went something along the lines of:  _ My wife's not pregnant after all. I'm not going to be a father again. I'm not going to be up all night with a ravenous infant. I'm not going to have a new tiny ball of innocence depending on me to *not* fuck up. Why the hell am I suddenly so depressed?! _

“What?” Narcissa asked faintly.

“I had a once in a lifetime opportunity and I took it. So, I'm pregnant,” Draco elaborated.

“Oh Draco!” Narcissa cried out emotionally, rushing to hug him tight and press a thousand tiny kisses to his face.

“Wait,  _ you're _ pregnant?!?!” Lucius blurted out in shock. “How?!”

“Well, I've been thinking about it for a while, actually,” Draco said. “I know how much you both want me to settle down and work on an Heir, but I don't think I'll ever be ready for marriage, so I wondered what it would be like to just have him or her myself. I even went so far as to brew a fertility potion, which I carried in my pocket as I thought over all the pros and cons. I drove myself quite mad! Then, as I said, I found myself with a rare opportunity... a one off... I jumped at the chance for so many reasons and took the potion before I truly thought about what I was doing, so...” He gestured at his abdomen, which was softly rounded.

While Lucius was still trying to process this information, Narcissa summoned something which turned out to be an elegantly wrapped package. Draco opened it to find an entire wardrobe of infant sized clothes. Startled, he looked up at his mother.

“How did you know?!”

With a soft chuckle, Narcissa pointed in the direction of the library. “A leaf appeared on the family tapestry right under your name that says: impending Malfoy, 4M.”

“Oh... I didn't even think of that...” Draco murmured. “But yes, I'm four months along.”

Narcissa giggled and pointed at the box of clothes. “I'm fair certain that I've nearly murdered your father. You should have seen him panic when he realized what I was making.”

“Then why didn't you tell me?!?!” Lucius roared, flinging his hands out emphatically.

“I have so few joys left in life, dear,” she murmured before taking a sip of her wine.

Lucius harrumphed even as Draco burst into hearty laughter.

“Besides, I've only  _ just _ missed my monthly, so nothing is certain yet,” Narcissa added offhandedly as she set her glass aside.

“What?” Lucius asked, feeling dumbfounded.

“Are you serious?” Draco wondered, sobering up rather abruptly.

“Mmm,” she murmured in a way that gave absolutely no indication as to if she was saying yes or no.

Already wound up fairly tightly, Lucius fainted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh heh...


End file.
